


Oh Shit

by Lindsey_Kkay



Category: The Kissing Booth (2018)
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey_Kkay/pseuds/Lindsey_Kkay
Summary: Elle Evans and Noah Flynn have had a lot of sex, beach sex, car sex, shower sex, bedroom sex, unprotected sex...





	Oh Shit

“Oh shit.” I exclaimed as I looked down at the bathroom sink. I felt like throwing up. He was away at college, what the hell was I supposed to do in this type of situation. My dad was going to kill me. Noah’s mom was going to kill me. Noah was going to kill me. Every one, every single one of them were going to want me dead.

Lee walked into the bathroom, stopping short when he seen what was in my hands. He looked up at my face a paled as well. “Oh shit.” he said as well.

“Lee-”

“No, no no no, don’t freak out. We’ll take care of this. We can handle this. I’m sure not everyone will kill you two… Well, I won’t at least. And I know your little brother most definitely will not, and-”

“LEE! You are not helping. What the hell am I going to do?!” Lee stopped short when he heard the front door slam shut. “Oh..Oh my god, I thought your mom wasn’t supposed to be home for hours?” I whispered.

“She’s not!” Lee pushed me back into the bathroom and quietly shut the door. “I don’t know who just go home. Can you shove that… thing… can you hide it?! Shove it in your bra or something. Your boobs are big enough to hide it now!” he whispered.

I punched his arm but quickly stuffed it into my bra. it was perfect timing too because not even a minute later Noah walked into the room.

“Whoa, I just needed to take a piss. Why are you two even in here? You didn’t do something to the toilet did you?” Noah asked, taking in the shocked looks on our faces. “You okay Elle? You look like you’re going to be sick.”

“N-No. I mean, yes I’m okay, no I’m not going to be sick.” I sighed. Why was I always like this.

“Ooookay?” Noah stepped further into the bathroom, stepping closer to the sink so the doorway was wide open. “Get out guys, I really need to pee. It was a long flight.” Both Lee and I quickly rushed past him. “Oh, and Elle, you’ve got something sticking out of your shirt.” the bathroom door shut and Lee and I both looked down at my shirt where part of a white stick was sticking up from my cleavage.

“FUCK!” I gasped. I could hear Noah chuckling from inside the bathroom. I grabbed Lee’s arm and began to drag him to my house.

We came up with a plan. Lee and I drove up to the store, and I disposed of the stick in their trash, buying both Lee and I a chocolate bar so the store attendant wouldn’t find it weird that I just came into the store to throw something away. With the evidence gone, the plan was in full swing.

“Okay, so now you just act normal.” Lee shrugged. We were sitting in front of the store eating our chocolate bars. I nodded.

“That’s easier said than done.” I said forlornly. Lee nodded.

“But if you want to stay alive, we have to his this for as long as we can.” I hugged him.

“You sir, are the most bestest friend a girl could ever ask for.” Lee smirked at me.

“I know.”

 

 

And we were able to hid it. For weeks actually. Noah and I were still going strong but with school still in session, we couldn’t spend all of our time together. So I divided my time between Lee and Noah. Then he left again. He had to finish his semester at school before he was able to get his entire summer break off.  
Lee and I were still hiding it well. Questions came up every now and then when I would run out of the room and throw up randomly, but I pushed everyone's worries away saying that it must have been some on coming flu. My dad almost took me to the doctors but I convinced him that if it got worse I would go in, but for now it was fine.

Noah called me from time to time to ask how I was, voicing his concerns about my “Flu” because his mom had mentioned it when she had called.

“Noah, really, I’m fine.” I said softly. I was laid back on my bed, searching the internet for ways to keep hiding my predicament.

“Are you sure? I can come home for a day or two. I heard you refused to go to the doctors. I know you don’t like going but if you’re sick, you need to go so you can get better.” Noah’s voice was soft, almost like he was half asleep.

“No need for you to come home babe. I’m fine, I promise. You, however, sound exhausted. Would you like to head off to sleep? Or go study until you pass out?” I suggested.

“I probably should go to sleep. I have a bit of an early start tomorrow.” Noah said softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too Noah. Goodnight.”

“Night babes.” My eyes widened as he hung up. But I calmed myself down by telling myself that no one, no one but Lee knew.

 

 

Once summer break came along, Noah was more than thrilled to be home, I could tell by the way he was constantly by my side for the first week. The puking had stopped a while ago, but it still made me nervous that he might find out before I was ready to share with him.

“Lee!” I screamed, walking into his room. He jumped and ripped his headphones off of his head. “We have a situation.”

“What? What’s going on?” I pulled my shirt up high enough to expose my protruding stomach. “Oh man.”

“Its growing!”

“Its supposed to do that!”

“But how am I supposed to hide it if it just keeps getting bigger and bigger?!” I sat down heavily on his bed.

“I have no idea, but I think it might be time to tell Noah.” I looked up at him lie he had grown a second head.

“Are you nuts?” I exclaimed.

“Maybe. But you have to let him know eventually. It is his right?” Lee asked softly.

“Of course it's his, I haven’t had sex with anyone else!”

“Okay, okay! I was just making sure.” Lee sighed. “You have to let him know Elle.”

“I know, I’m just scared.” I said softly, laying back on his bed.

“I know. And I’m sorry.But just so you know, I’m scared too. Just think of how dead I’m going to be when they all find out that I’ve known the entire time.” He joked softly. I cuddled closer to him, letting out a sigh.

“We’re going to be okay, okay?” I said softly, trying reassure myself more than him.

“Yes we will be. Eventually.”

 

 

 

 

Tonight was the perfect night to tell him. We had just had the perfect date, dinner and then a walk on the beach. He was happy, I was happy. This was perfect.  
As we made our way up to his room and laid down on his bed, I kind of accidentally blurted it out.

“I’m pregnant.”

“I know.”

“Excuse me?” I sat up and glared at him. “What do you mean ‘I know’?”

“I’ve known since I came home and visited four months ago. The pregnancy test was sticking out of your god damned shirt Elle. And then all the talk of some fake flu just confirmed it.” Noah sat up to face me.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I deflated a bit.

“Well, you didn’t tell me that day. And I wasn’t informed after that, so I figured you were just building up your courage to let me know. I wanted to let you do this on your own time.” I looked up at him in awe.

“I love you. You are the most absolute perfect person created. They made you knowing you’d be perfect.” I said as I got closer and closer. He opened his arms for me.

“Are we going to be trying to make twins tonight?” Noah asked, I smirked as he laid me back on the bed.

“You bet your sweet ass we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many people asked for more, here ya go :))))


End file.
